1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable surface cleaning devices and more specifically to high pressure water surface cleaning apparatus. The apparatus of the present invention consisting of a vacuum header housing having secured wheels adjacent to the lower surface of the housing. A conduit is secured to the housing and at one end the conduit may be coupled to an external power washer device. At the other end of the conduit contains power spray jets whereby fluids may be ejected to the surface of a printing deck and may be mixed with a cleaning fluid for the purpose of cleaning printers ink from said surface. An operators handle extrudes from the housing and contains a fluid release control valve in which the operator may control the amount of fluids released. A suction port is also contained on the housing. The suction port is coupled to an external wet vac system by means of a vacuum hose. The wet vac draws the discharge fluids up through the housing suction port and storing said fluid in a wet vac holding tank external from the device of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other portable surface cleaning apparatus designed for cleaning deck surfaces. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,826 issued to Paul Phillips on Mar. 2, 1976.
Another patent was issued to William Goerss et al. on Jul. 6, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,784. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,092 was issued to John J. Henning on Aug. 19, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 1991 to Robert Gleadall as U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,148.
Another patent was issued to Gary Rostamo on Feb. 27, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,753. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,548 was issued to Nolan Schabacker on Jan. 13, 1998. Another was issued to Dale T. Collins on May 19, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,752,289 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 6, 1998 to John M. Hopkins et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,869.
Suction is generated by a blower at the rear of the recovery chamber and a shield positioned in front of the blower prevents liquid from being drawn from the recovery chamber into the blower. A pump removes liquid in the recovery chamber through a hose which empties into a remote drain. A parallel pump tubing causes recycle of liquid through the pump whenever liquid in the recovery chamber is depleted to prevent dry running of the pump. A set of spray nozzles located in the apparatus just behind the suction nozzle is connected through a hose to a faucet which acts as a remote source of clean water. The clean water supply tubing connects to the nozzles through a positive flow additive injector. The clean water supply tubing is also directly connected to the recovery tank through a bypass tubing so as to further aid in preventing dry operation of the pump and to cause additive flow even when source water pressure is low. The blower is shrouded so that air is the specification discloses a surface cleaning apparatus having a molded plastic housing and an upwardly and rearwardly projecting casing terminating at a handle, the lower portion of the housing including a forward suction nozzle, opening into a recovery chamber evacuated downwardly from the blower into the surface being cleaned. A conveniently located handle switch is wired such that whenever clean water and additive are being sprayed onto the floor, the pump also operates. A separate switch enables one to run the pump only in the event the recovery tank gets too full.
A high-pressure water cleaning device has an enclosure with an open bottom for movement over a floor surface and floor gratings. The cleaning device may be stationary, with objects to be cleaned moved past the enclosure. A rotating seal includes an upright spindle within said enclosure and secured thereto having an axial bore with a high-pressure water inlet and a series of radial discharge ports. A rotatable tubular body is journalled upon said spindle and has an internal annular high-pressure chamber communicating with the discharge ports and a series of radial outlets communicating with the chamber. Tubular arms mounting nozzles are laterally projected into said outlets for rotation with the body, the nozzles being adjusted for delivering streams of high pressure water within the enclosure at high pressure onto floor surfaces and gratings. The tubular body is power rotated. A high pressure dump valve assembly upon the enclosure receives high pressure water from a high pressure water source and has a normal mode zero pressure outlet orifice communicating with the interior of the spray enclosure and a high pressure active mode outlet which communicates with the spindle inlet for delivering high pressure water thereto. Paint is removed from floor and floor grating surfaces by directing a stream of high pressure water from said nozzles toward said surfaces. Rotation of the tubular body and closure of the dump valve outlet orifice are effected simultaneously by pneumatic activation of the cleaning device.
The disclosed spray-vacuum tool has a partitioned housing with two adjacent open faces, and defines adjacent liquid and vacuum chambers each open to both open housing faces. A pair of squeegees project beyond the open housing faces from opposite housing sides paralleling the partition and each squeegee is angled across a sharp angle corresponding to the corner angle. A pair of end guides also project beyond the open housing faces from the other interconnecting housing sides, and the squeegee ends are butted flush against the end guides. Each end guide has a flat edge to be fitted flush against one of the respective surfaces to be cleaned, and the squeegees then are flexed then against the surfaces to be cleaned. This communicates the chambers together in the region adjacent the surfaces to be cleaned, but isolates this region from the tool exterior. Nozzle means in the liquid chamber spray washing and/or rinsing liquid directly against the surfaces to be cleaned; and a source of vacuum is connected, via a hollow wand swiveled at one end to the housing, to the vacuum chamber operable to draw away the liquid spray and dirt kicked up by the spray. A brush also having the angled corner shape is supported in the liquid chamber immediately adjacent the squeegee.
A carpet cleaning apparatus consisting of a housing having a lower surface and an interior cavity. Wheels are secured adjacent to the lower surface of the housing. A conduit is secured to the housing. The conduit has a first end whereby the conduit may be coupled to a water supply and a second end with spray jets whereby fluids may be injected into a carpet. A discharge tank is secured within the interior cavity of the housing. The discharge tank has two suction ports, and two fluid inlets. Two suction conduits are provided. Each suction conduit has a first end communicating with one of the fluid inlets of the discharge tank and a second end disposed adjacent the lower surface of the housing. Two suction motors are secured in the interior cavity of the housing, each of the suction motors communicating with one of the suction inlets of the discharge tank such that a vacuum is created within the discharge tank and the suction conduits. Discharge fluids are drawn from the surface of a carpet via the suction conduits into the fluid inlets of the discharge tank.
The cleaning system has a head to which water is applied for cleaning carpets, etc. The head has a water nozzle for injecting hot water on the carpet, etc. and a vacuum inlet with vacuum hose coupled to a vacuum container. A lid having an outlet is provided for covering the top of the container. A hose is connected to the lid outlet and to a vacuum blower. A lid conduit forming the lid outlet extends through the lid with inlet openings formed through the lower portion of the outlet conduit. A chamber extends from the lower side of the lid surrounding the lower portion of the lid conduit with a bottom wall located below the lower portion of the lid conduit. A plate is connected to the bottom of the lid conduit and extends outward forming a dead space between the plate and the bottom wall of the chamber. An opening is formed through the side wall of the chamber for passage of air from the container into the chamber and to the vacuum device. The dead space is employed to keep water from passing to the vacuum blower.
A pressure washer sprays a pressurized liquid into a groove of a pavement, floor or similar surface to remove dirt and debris from the groove. The dirt and debris dissolves and/or becomes suspended in the liquid and is then removed from the pressure washer for disposal. The pressure washer includes a cleaning hood with a cover plate and a skirt that extends downward from the periphery of the cover plate to form a less than air tight seal with the surface containing the groove. A spray nozzle in a forward portion of the cover plate directs the pressurized liquid spray downward into the groove, where the liquid picks up dirt and debris to form a liquid suspension and/or solution, and preferably, rearward toward an exhaust port which removes the liquid suspension and/or solution of dirt and debris from the cleaning hood. A handle extends upward from the cleaning hood for guiding the pressure washer. The handle also carries a pressurized liquid supply line connected to the spray nozzle and a vacuum line connected to the exhaust port.
A system for cleaning carpets and other textiles utilizing an applicator wand with which a cleaning liquid is spray-applied to the carpet and with which the cleaning liquid and loosened debris are removed from the carpet under the influence of a vacuum created by a vacuum pump. The applicator wand includes an operator-controlled aerator valve through which air can be introduced into the flow of cleaning liquid routed to the dispensing nozzles of the wand to thereby permit an operator to readily adjust the condition of the liquid being applied to the carpet between an aerated and a non-aerated condition. In addition, the applicator wand utilizes a flow restrictor valve to limit the strength of the vacuum generated at the lower edges of the wand at an amount acceptable to pull a substantial amount of liquid from the carpet while preventing the creation of an undesirable seal between the lower edges of the wand and the carpet. In addition, a dryer attachment for use with the vacuum of the system utilizes a rotatable brush for disturbing the fibers of the carpet as the attachment is moved there across, an air-powered turbine for rotating the brush, and a blower and air-heating components for introducing heated air over the fibers of the carpet being disturbed by the brush.
While these portable surface cleaners may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. It is thus desirable to provide a portable surface cleaning device consisting an external power washer and an external wet vac that attaches to the device. Also consisting a conduit that is secured to the housing and at one end may be coupled to an external power washer and at the other end, power spray jets whereby fluids may be ejected to the surface of a printing deck and may be mixed with cleaning fluid for the purpose of cleaning printers ink from said surface. Also consisting suction from an external wet vac to remove the fluid mix.
The present invention discloses a high pressure printing press ink cleaner comprising a vacuum header housing having wheels secured thereon for mobility. A water supply conduit is connected at one end through connection means to the housing and at the other end to an external power washing device. The cleaning unit has a head thereon which contains power spray jets whereby fluid spray is ejected onto a surface to be cleaned. The dirty fluid is sucked up by suction ports contained in the vacuum head and returned through a hose to a wet vac where it is stored in the tank of the wet vac. An operator handle is shown having a control trigger means thereon which controls the release of the fluid and the amount of fluid to be released. An embodiment is also shown comprising a vacuum extension tube passing through multiple areas of a building having multiple connectors for the inlet water line and vacuum ports whereby one power washer and wet vac can be used to clean several areas simultaneously.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable surface cleaning device consisting of an external power washer and an external wet vac.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable surface cleaning device consisting of a conduit that is secured to the housing at one end and may be coupled to an external power washer device. At the other end of the conduit attaching power spray jets whereby fluids may be ejected to the surface of a printing deck.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable surface cleaning device consisting of an external power washer having water that may be mixed with a cleaning fluid to assist in the removal of printers ink.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable surface cleaning device consisting of an external wet vac that draws in the dirty fluid and stores it therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable surface cleaning device consisting of an external power washer having water that may be mixed with a cleaning fluid to assist in the removal of printers ink. Also to provide a portable surface cleaning device consisting of an external wet vac that draws in the dirty fluid and stores it therein.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a portable surface cleaning device consisting an external power washer and an external wet vac. Also to provide a portable surface cleaner consisting a conduit that is secured to the housing and at one end and may be coupled to an external power washer device. At the other end of the conduit attaching power spray jets whereby fluids may be ejected to the surface of a printing deck. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable surface cleaner consisting an external power washer that the water may be mixed with a cleaning fluid to assist in the removal of printers ink.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.